El Libro
by Blackcat2010
Summary: MINIFIC. Es un día cálido y si tienes la oportunidad de que alguien cuide a tus hijos, que haces? Descubre como Candy decide pasar ese día cálido leyendo un libro… a veces el leer y si es compartido, puede ser algo bastante divertido…LEMON si no te gusta, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

**El libro**

Era un cálido día de Mayo en Lakewood, los árboles estaban cubiertos en su totalidad por follaje en su mayoría nuevo y el portal de las rosas estaba cubierto de nuevos botones a punto de florecer y algunos más estaban por aparecer; soplaba un viento que ayudaba a refrescar bastante, sin embargo no era suficiente para un trío de revoltosos pequeños quienes insistieron a sus madres a llevarlos a nadar cerca del lago…Candy y Annie no tuvieron otra alternativa que preparar una cesta con bocadillos, bebidas refrescantes y por supuesto ropa de repuesto y toallas, y acompañadas de 2 nanas se dirigieron camino al lago que se encontraba dentro de la propiedad.

Las damas, ambas vestidas con vaporosos y frescos vestidos con botones al frente que ondeaban con gracia al viento, se sentaron en una mesa colocada tiempo atrás, se había vuelto habitual que ambas jóvenes parejas pasaran su tiempo libre en ese justo lugar, siempre rodeados de árboles que daban muy buena sombra a las orillas del lago, colocaron las bebidas sobre la mesa y un coqueto mantel en el pasto, ya que preferían tomar el lunch sobre el… Alister y Anthony nadaban en el lago que no era muy profundo y Ann Marie, al ser mayor que su hermano Stear jugaba a orillas como toda una pequeña dama, los tres cuidados muy de cerca por ambas nanas y sus madres, las cuales platicaban y tomaban su limonada;

-Ojalá nuestros esposos estuvieran aquí Candy, extraño mucho a Archie… (Con cara de nostalgia)

-Annie ya pronto volverán, también extraño mucho a Albert, este ha sido un viaje bastante largo, ya casi van para el mes estando en Boston, pero según Albert tenían abandonada dicha ciudad de la cual sólo George se había hecho cargo, y aunque Albert confía ciegamente en él, siempre es bueno que ellos como los dueños hagan acto de presencia…

-Lo entiendo Candy, se que para ambos hacerse cargo de todos los negocios de la familia debe ser extenuante, y de verdad quiero entenderlo, simplemente que no me acostumbro aún a estos viajes y a las largas ausencias de mi Archie... aunque ya con Stear y Ann tengo bastante en que ocuparme, pero no dejo de extrañarlo… sobre todo en las noches…. Jijijijiji

-jajajajajaja Annie! De verdad eres tú o dime que hiciste con mi amiga, a ver confiesa!

-Candy, no finjas! Si tú que siempre has sido más liberal y Albert que se ve es bastante pasional y que te lleva 8 años deben pasarlo bastante bien en las noches…

-Si Annie, tienes razón, pero te juro que nunca hubiera creído que mi amiga, la tímida y recatada Annie Cornwell fuese capaz de abordar un tema de este tipo conmigo…

-Es que he tenido que evolucionar, desde antes de casarme con Archie él comenzó a despertar en mi sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, y aunque nuestra noche de bodas fue realmente mágica, no se compara en nada a lo que ahora es… es tan candente, tan ardiente, siempre me deja con ganas de más… siempre que se va lo extraño independiente de las noches de pasión que a veces tenemos…

-La verdad Annie, no tengo queja de Albert al contrario, hay veces que tengo que fingir que duermo profundamente ya sea en la mañana o en la noche, ya que si por él fuera, estaríamos haciéndolo hasta 3 veces al día, claro….si el corporativo quedara frente a la mansión, jura que él en vez de comer iría a coger! Jajajajajajajaja, pero debo admitir que la mayoría de las veces me gusta complacerlo… y no es por darte a desear a mi Bert, pero lo hace….mmmm…

-Shttt calla, los niños vienen….

-Tía Candy!

-Dime Stear?

-Dice Anthony que el tío Albert le trajo unos cuentos muy lindos de su último viaje que hizo a Londres…

-Verdad que si mamá?

-Anthony, no debes interrumpir a tu primo mientras esta hablando….

-Lo siento mamá, lo siento Stear….

-Tía, nos puedes traer el libro y nos lees un cuento?

-Si, léenos un cuento! (Los tres niños a coro)

-Esta bien dejen voy por el cuento, no se alejen de esta área ni de Annie o las nanas… si quieren vayan comiendo algo ya que no se donde lo colocó su tío Albert la última vez que se lo leyó a tu primo….

Candy comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión y entró a la biblioteca, dejó la puerta ligeramente entreabierta; los ventanales estaban ligeramente abiertos y las copas de los árboles daban suficiente sombra a esa hora del día para hacer de ese lugar uno de los más frescos de la casa, cosa que Candy agradeció interiormente ya que la sola caminata del lago hacia la casa la habían acalorado un poco… el aire entraba fresco por el amplio ventanal haciendo que Candy se relajara y refrescara.

Empezó a buscar el libro de cuentos que su esposo había traído recientemente, era una edición de lujo en donde se encontraban compilados varios cuentos con ilustraciones hechas a mano, debería ser alguno que estuviera más a la mano, sin embargo la cantidad de libros en aquella enorme biblioteca que al mismo tiempo servía a Albert de despacho cuando quería trabajar ahí no hacían la búsqueda nada fácil…

-Donde estará?... donde?... este hombre a veces puede ser un poco desordenado, como se nota que, o siempre tuvo quien le hiciera todo o que hubo épocas en las cuales tenía tan pocas cosas que si era desordenado nunca lo noté…

Por lo general era ella quien leía los cuentos al pequeño Anthony y a veces era Albert, pero en las ocasiones que ellos tenían alguna cena o evento, la niñera se hacía cargo de la lectura del cuento nocturno al pequeño de 4 años…

-4 años! Pensaba Candy, ya he disfrutado mucho a mi pequeño, es hora de pensar en un hermanito… AL FIN! (mientras acariciaba su vientre)

...su vista se alegró al ver el famoso libro de cuentos…

-Pero como caramba se le ocurre a Albert dejar el libro ahí !?, necesito buscar el banco, se supone que debe estar por aquí… ahhh, si… ahí esta…

Era un banco pequeño con 3 escalones para poder alcanzar las repisas de los libreros que estuvieses más altas, así que Candy se trepó en el banco y jaló el libro de cuentos, pero al hacerlo se vino junto con otro libro casi del mismo tamaño y grosor que casi le cae en la cabeza, alcanzó a esquivar el golpe metiendo el antebrazo, pero no pudo evitar que el libro cayera al suelo y quedando abierto en una de sus ilustraciones….

- Pero que demonios es esto?...

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me de la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

**ADVERTENCIA…**

**Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se este quejando.**

**EL LIBRO... FINAL**

- Pero que demonios es esto?

Tomó el libro de cuentos y se agachó a levantar el otro libro con ilustraciones…

-Diantres!, pero que es esto?

Comenzó a hojear el libro, tenía ilustraciones hechas a mano de personas vestidas con muy poca ropa y accesorios que jamás había visto, pero lo que más la turbó es que esas personas se encontraban en posiciones un tanto…"raras" aparentemente teniendo relaciones sexuales…

…retrocedió unas páginas y leyó…

… capítulo 3. Unión sexual (Kanya Samprayuktaka) …en eso un breve sonido de la puerta hizo que ella casi saltara junto con el libro a la lámpara del techo y volteando enseguida hacia la puerta...

-Si Nelly, dime (mientras trataba de ocultar su turbamiento y cerrando de manera discreta el libro que sostenía en las manos y dejándolo sobre el escritorio)…

-Disculpe señora, se encuentra bien? la veo rara

-Si Nelly, todo esta muy bien… dime, que se te ofrece?

-Me manda la señora Cornwell a decirle que los niños se cansaron de esperar y que están tomando la siesta junto al lago.

-Nelly, ten… (entregándole el libro de cuentos) dile a la señora Cornwell que me haga favor junto con Dorothy y tú de cuidar a los niños, que olvidé hacer una llamada urgente y que en cuanto me desocupe voy para allá, pero si tardo que empiece a leerles el cuento a los niños, que se lo compensaré posteriormente…

-Esta bien señora, se le ofrece algo más…

-No Nelly, por el momento es todo…muchas gracias.

Apenas hubiera desaparecido la niñera de su vista, Candy se dirigió al sillón que se encontraba frente al escritorio y cerca del ventanal y se sentó en el, el aire era verdaderamente fresco y necesitaba de el para poder enfriar un poco el calor enorme que sentía en sus mejillas…tomó de nuevo el libro en sus manos y se sentó a seguir hojeándolo…

Primero vio la pasta del libro "Kamasutra" Sir Richard Francis Burton, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer que se trataba de una primera edición traducida al inglés en 1883;leyó el índice y el prólogo del libro, pero definitivo lo que de nuevo volvió a captar su atención fue ese tercer capítulo… y las ilustraciones!

…ella era una mujer preparada, enfermera, se consideraba para su época una mujer de mente abierta y que había visto desnudos a muchos hombres y mujeres debido a su carrera y que tenía por esposo a un verdadero semental, sin embargo esas imágenes no dejaban de perturbarla, ver como tenían sexo y la forma en que el autor describía las posiciones…

-Albert, pero que guardadito te tenías este libro, - pensó… y mientras veía a un hombre sentado en una silla con el pene completamente erecto y la mujer sentada frente a él sobre una de sus piernas viéndolo de frente mientras parecía que se iba a ensartar en su pareja…

Otra donde la mujer parecía estar como en una escalera, ella en 4 y el penetrándola por atrás…

-Dios, pero que me esta pasando… no es posible que me sienta excitada tan sólo de ver y leer esto y de imaginarme con Albert poniendo en práctica cada una de estas posiciones…-

Candy estaba definitivamente excitada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada al igual que su frecuencia cardiaca, sus manos sudaban y su centro estaba húmedo…

Tan distraída estaba que no se había dado cuenta que alguien acababa de ingresar a la biblioteca cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí y le había tapado los ojos…

Candy literalmente al sentir el tibio contacto de esas manos grandes y dedos largos de inmediato supo de quien se trataba… simplemente la había cachado con "las manos en la masa"…

-Albert (nerviosa se puso de pie inmediatamente frente a él con el libro en la espalda) pero que milagro!...regresaste pronto amor…

-mmm, no parece que te haga muy feliz mi presencia aquí princesa (haciendo un puchero)

-Este… no… no es eso amor (literalmente sudando) honestamente no te esperaba aquí, creí que volverían la próxima semana… regresó Archie contigo?

-Así es pequeña, de hecho vengo del lago y él se quedó con Annie y Annie me dijo que tenías un rato de estar aquí, así que les dije que cuidaran otro rato a Anthony y que no nos interrumpieran a menos que la casa se este quemando ( se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo de Candy mientras la abrazaba y pegaba a su cuerpo)… que es esto?

- Este… (más nerviosa todavía) es un libro de cuentos de los niños, deja lo guardo y…

Albert fue más rápido que ella e inmediatamente le quitó el libro de las manos y al ver la portada soltó de inmediato a Candy…

-De donde sacaste esto Candy? …. Albert miraba fijamente a Candy entre divertido y preocupado…

-Bert, deja te explico que pasó (con la cabeza agachada sin mirar ni por casualidad a su esposo), mira…estábamos en el lago y los niños…

-Shttt! (le puso un dedo en los labios a Candy y lo fue deslizando rozando los carnosos labios carmesí de su esposa) - princesa… no te estoy acusando y ni siquiera insinuó que estés haciendo algo malo… quiero saber donde estaba porque en primer lugar, como te darás cuenta, no es un libro que deba estar al alcance de los niños y segundo… porque no recordaba donde lo había colocado… y deduzco por como te veo, que ya estuviste hojeándolo… verdad?

-Albert!

-jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara princesa, más roja y le harías muy buena competencia a una de las manzanas del huerto… quieres que te lo explique y lo veamos juntos?

-Bueno… sólo porque tú me lo estas pidiendo- Dijo Candy con un gesto que quiso ser infantil, pero que a Albert le pareció endemoniadamente sexy…

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí… (señalándole la alfombra cerca del ventanal)

Ambos se sentaron recargándose en el sillón que se encontraba tras de ellos… y Albert comenzó a explicarle someramente que en uno de los viajes que hizo a la India, un lugareño le comentó la forma en que ellos veían y percibían la sexualidad en su cultura, que para ellos era todo un arte y no lo veían como algo que fuera pecado y que era para satisfacción de la pareja, que al llegar a Londres pudo conseguir un ejemplar de primera edición el cual fue traducido por Sir Burton aunque las técnicas empleadas desde la seducción, besos y el acto sexual fueran tradiciones hindú…

Comenzaron a ver las diferentes imágenes de las diferentes posiciones, en algunas se sorprendían por la flexibilidad, en otras creían prácticamente imposible poder realizarlas y comenzaban a escaparse risas nerviosas…Candy de nuevo comenzaba a excitarse y ahora al estar junto a su esposo no pudo evitar que mientras Albert sostenía el libro y seguía hojeándolo, ella, sentada a su derecha como que sin querer se acercó a él y comenzó a sacar la camisa de Albert del pantalón e introducir su mano derecha dirigiéndola hacia los amplios pectorales de Albert y jugar distraídamente con sus tetillas…

-Candy ya viste esta…. Ahhhh… otra…

-Cual Bert? (acercándose más hacía él pero sin ver el libro, sino acercándose hacia su cuello lamiéndolo)

-No te puedo decir si no volteas a ver (él ya enterrando su cara entre el escote del delgado vestido primaveral y pasando su lengua entre la división de los senos de Candy)

-Bert… ahhhhhh… amor… te dije que te extrañe…

…Albert ya había dejado el libro a un lado y había desabotonado todo el frente del vestido de Candy y sus manos se dirigían a "esa cosa" llamada ahora brasier que empezaba a sustituir a los apretadísimos corsé y zafar cada uno de los ganchillos… - Candy, prefiero tus antiguos corsé, eran más fáciles de abrir-…

Candy ya había desabrochado la camisa y acariciaba el pecho de su esposo dando pequeños mordiscos desde la línea de la mandíbula, pasaba tortuosamente su lengua por su cuello y se dedicó a succionar su clavícula… y simplemente decidió ponerse a horcajas frente a él y mordisqueo suavemente el lóbulo de su ojera…

-Ahhhh princesa, eso simplemente es delicioso….

Albert ya había liberado sus senos del complicado brasier y pasaba lenta y tortuosamente sus pulgares por los pezones erectos de Candy, arrancándole varios gemidos a la rubia..

-Sigue haciéndolo por favor, no te detengas Bert…

-Acaso insinué que me detendría? - … su voz ronca era preludio de lo que a continuación le haría, por lo que con sus manos junto sus senos, bajó su boca y teniendo ahora ambos pezones más cerca uno del otro simplemente comenzó a lengüetearlos en movimientos de lentos a rápidos y viceversa…

Candy echó su cabeza hacia atrás, presa de todo dominio por la pasión y la excitación; bajo sus manos a la cintura de Albert y comenzó a masajear su crecida erección sobre el pantalón… y desabrochó su cinturón para proceder a abrir el botón del pantalón e ir bajando lentamente el cierre… ahí, contra el bóxer de su amado su pene parecía tener vida propia vibrando ante cada caricia que Candy le daba…

Albert hizo un gruñido y con los ojos ennegrecidos por la pasión tomó de manera posesiva la cara de Candy entre sus manos, y dándole un beso apasionado, demandante… bajo por su cuello mordiéndolo y sin ninguna contemplación simplemente de un tirón arranco lo que quedaba del vestido de su esposa dejándola únicamente con las pantaletas…

-Candy, quiero hacerme mía, te extrañe mucho, extrañe tu cuerpo… tu olor, tu sabor…

…le hizo indicación que se pusiera de pie, ambos se pararon y él le quitó las pantaletas y termino de quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer dejando su enorme masculinidad al descubierto… Candy ante tal espectáculo sintió como su centro se humedecía al grado de sentir esa humedad ya escurriéndole entre las piernas… y dejando escapar un gemido…

Albert la puso en cuatro sobre el sofá, dándole la espalda a él y le separó las piernas…

-Agárrate del respaldo del sofá princesa-

Y él desde atrás hincado en el piso, metió su mano entre sus muslos y comenzó a masajear y estimular el sensible clítoris de Candy…

-Aaaalbert…

-Relájate y goza princesa... ahhhh, tan mojada, tan deliciosamente empapada… es por mi princesa?

-Bert, sabes que es por ti y para ti mi amor… te amo y te deseo como jamás a nadie he deseado y amado…

…sus pliegues estaban realmente mojados y resbaladizos introdujo 2 de sus dedos comprobando que estaba realmente lista, pero quería que al menos se viniera una vez para poder penetrarla; la volteó de frente e hizo que se recostara sobre el sofá y simplemente dirigió su boca hacia sus hinchados labios vaginales, el olor de Candy hacia que él se excitara aún más, abrió sus delicados pétalos con sus dedos e introdujo su lengua lamiendo su clítoris en círculos y de arriba abajo…

-Ohhh, Dios, Albert… ahhhhhh, ahhhhhhhh…

-Dime cuanto te encanta princesa…

-Mucho Bert, muchísimo, me encanta lo que me haces amor…

…justo antes de que Candy se viniera, él bajó un poco hacia sus muslos, mordió el interior de sus muslos y fue mordisqueando levemente hasta llegar de nuevo hacia su vulva… ella literalmente estaba mojada, escurría hacia su trasero su líquido y él necesitaba probarla, así que la penetró con su lengua mientras con sus dedos masajeaban su necesitado clítoris… Candy se revolcaba por el sofá y los jadeos y gemidos comenzaban a subir de volumen, ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su príncipe y mientras más se acercaba al orgasmo, más fuerte las enterraba… simplemente todo dejó de existir para ambos olvidándose que no pasaban de la 1 pm y la servidumbre estaba en pleno trabajo…

-Ahhh, ahhhh… Albert… ALBERT!

Miles de fuegos artificiales se dispararon en su interior, su cuerpo convulsionó en un orgasmo intenso, Albert bebió todo lo que ella emanaba como si fuera un sediento en mitad del desierto; el cuerpo de ambos estaba perlado por una fina capa de sudor…

Albert levantó la cara para extasiarse con la expresión caliente de su esposa… se incorporó y la beso apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba y jalaba los sensibles pezones de Candy, ella soltó un gemido y comprendió que su esposo aún no lograba su propia liberación…

…ella se hincó en el sofá e hizo que Albert se pusiera de pie, tenía el pene de su esposo justo frente a ella, lo acarició de arriba abajo y Albert soltó un gruñido ronco, pasó su pulgar sobre el sensible glande el cual tenía ya líquido pre seminal que le sirvió para lubricarlo y seguir masajeando con su pulgar; metió sus dedos a su vulva y los saco de nuevo mojados, y con su propia lubricación inició masturbando a Albert…

-Ahhhhggggg, Candy… mi amor, sigue, más, más por favor…

Ella siguió subiendo y bajando sus manos hasta que se le ocurrió juntar sus 2 senos, y ahí metió el miembro de Albert y con ellos siguió masturbándolo…

-Candy, princesa… me estas volviendo loco de placer….  
Ahhhhhgggg ya no, espera… espera un poco… quieres… ahhhhh, poner en prácticaaaahhhhhh, algo de lo que vimos?

-Si Bert, estoy muy caliente y ahorita sería capaz de hacer hasta las que no creímos que podríamos hacer…

Albert jaló al borde del sofá la cadera de Candy, ella sentada y él permaneció hincado como estaba, se puso entre sus piernas abiertas y simplemente de una estocada se hundió en su vagina y ella echo un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás apoyándose contra sus brazos hacia atrás y enredó sus piernas en la cadera de él… y él simplemente comenzó a embestir de manera casi animal a su esposa…

Su cadera se movía frenéticamente de adentro hacia afuera y cada vez Albert arreciaba la velocidad de sus embestidas… Candy gemía y la respiración de ambos era muy errática…

-Albert, Albert…. Ahhhhhhhhh…. de nuevo ese glorioso orgasmo, su cuerpo se sacudía en violentas convulsiones y su vagina palpitaba y vibraba ante cada oleada orgásmica…

-Candyyyyyyy…. Ahhhhhhgggggggggggggggg! … Un grito desgarrador surgió de la garganta de Albert y después de 3 estocadas más se derramó en su interior mientras se aferraba al cuerpo sudoroso de su esposa; el aire fresco del ventanal les daba en sus sensibles cuerpos desnudos, refrescándolos de la intensa actividad.

Permanecieron así unos minutos mientras sus cuerpos y respiraciones volvían a la normalidad… Candy levantó la cara mientras unos ojos azules la veían con amor…

-Bert, te extrañe tanto, extrañe tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu presencia… no se de verdad como viví sin ti todos estos días…

-Tampoco yo Candy, mi hechicera… que me diste para que simplemente no puede dejar de pensar en ti y cuando estoy contigo simplemente no quiero perderte de vista, no quiero que te apartes de mi… por cierto, (poniéndose de pie mientras Candy admiraba su cuerpo desnudo y su miembro semi erecto)… ten… (entregándole el libro)

-Y para que me lo das?

-Creo estará mejor si lo guardamos en nuestra recámara (haciéndole un guiño) y podríamos repetir el estudio de ese capítulo con su respectiva práctica en la noche…

Ambos recogieron su ropa regada y comenzaron a vestirse…

-Albert! Es que nunca te cansas?

-Acaso tú si te cansas de mi princesa? (abrazándola contra su cuerpo y rozando sus labios contra los de ella)

-No, JAMAS podría cansarme de ti Bert, pero tal vez tengamos que bajar un poco nuestras actividades sexuales ya que… creo tengo 3 meses de embarazo…

-QUEEEE! Candy… me acabas de dar la segunda noticia más hermosa que he recibido en toda mi vida! TE AMO!

-También te amo mi príncipe… mañana voy por los resultados con el doctor Martín, pero estoy completamente segura de eso.

-Pues con mayor razón debemos revisar a conciencia este libro, para poner en práctica las que podamos hacer todavía ahorita y buscar las más adecuadas para cuando tu barriguita crezca…

-Siendo así señor Andley… estudiemos el libro a partir de esta noche…

-De por recibida su primera clase señora Andley….

**FIN**

*El Kama Sutra se cree fue escrito por ahí del siglo II DC, trata sobre el amor, la sexualidad y el erotismo, su primera traducción al inglés fue realizada por Sir Richard Francis Burton en 1883,y esta dividido en 7 secciones:  
1. Tópicos generales (Sadharana)  
2. Abrazos, besos y caricias (Samprayogika)  
3. Unión sexual (Kanya Samprayuktaka)  
4. El matrimonio (Bharyadhikarika)  
5. Las esposas de otros (Paradika)  
6. Las cortesanas del harén (Vaisika)  
7. El arte de la seducción y afrodisíacos (Aupamishadika)


End file.
